After the Dance
by Cupiditatis
Summary: As the title says it follows ‘Dance’. Angelina goes to meet with Montague. AngelinaMontague, MarcusKatie


**After the Dance**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

Montague arose when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised it had taken her so long to come here. He had already gotten rid of his shoes and socks as well as his jacket and tie when he had reached his room and had spent the past thirty minutes waiting for Angelina. But when he opened the door to his hotel room he thought that maybe he hadn't waited long enough yet.

Angelina was standing in front of him as though she was the personified avenging angel. If looks were able to kill he would have died in that moment. Montague frowned when he noticed something was wrong about the way she stood there. Usually he could look into her eyes without looking down. When he looked further down he found the reason for now being different.

She was standing barefooted in the corridor, her shoes in her hands. Montague raised his eyebrows while he looked at her and leaned against the doorframe. When a strand of her dark hair fell from the complicated hairdo onto her shoulder he couldn't stop the grin that found its way to his face.

"This is _not_ funny." Angelina told him through gritted teeth and poked him with one of her shoes.

"It's not?"

"Eustace!" And Montague had to suffer another poke with the shoe.

"Last time I checked that wasn't my first name and you know that." Montague replied and tried to keep her from using that shoe against him once more. Angelina glared at him Montague stepped away from the doorframe.

"No more than five _seconds_ after you left me standing there this guy was there, asking me to dance with him. I can barely feel my toes anymore." And she used her shoe to emphasize each word she spoke.

"Would you stop that." Montague held her right wrist and kept her from continuing to stab him in the chest with her shoes.

"Why didn't you just say _no_?"

"No, thank you, I remember what that one girl had to listen to last year when she said _no_ to a dance. This society thinks of this almost as a crime nowadays." Angelina said and rolled her eyes.

"And stop grinning." She tried to pull her hand free but stopped when she heard a female laugh from one end of the corridor. Montague and Angelina turned to where the sound came from.

"Now it's getting really interesting." Montague murmured and looked at Marcus Flint who was just turning around the corner, Katie Bell right behind him. The couple hadn't noticed them yet but as soon as Marcus saw them he stopped and Katie almost walked into him.

The four stared at each other in complete silence for a moment. Montague looked at his friend and at the woman standing right behind him, one hand on his arm. He then looked down at his own hand, still holding Angelina's wrist and further down, remembering that both of them weren't wearing any shoes. This had to be the most absurd situation he had ever been in and had it been someone else than a friend of him standing there in the corridor it could have very well been the most compromising one, too.

"Well, anyone wants to say _'it's not what it looks like'_?" He asked and gained himself another slap with a shoe – this time from Angelina's left hand. Marcus glared at him and Katie let her head fall against Marcus's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm more for _'We didn't see you and you didn't see us'_." Marcus replied. Montague nodded slightly and pulled Angelina into the room with him and closed the door behind her.

Angelina leaned back against the door and stared open mouthed at the man in front of her. Montague put his right hand on the door, next to Angelina's head and moved his head forwards.

"See, I told you they have feelings for each other." He whispered and leaned closer. But before his lips could reach their goal he could again feel the shoe against his chest.

"You know this stopped being funny after the first time you did that." He growled and pulled the shoe away from her and threw it over his shoulder in the general direction to where his own shoes were lying in front of the bed.

"What if they… no, what if Flint tells anyone about this?" Angelina asked him and moved to use her other shoe but this time Montague caught it in time and threw it away as well.

"He won't say anything to anyone." He told her quietly. His eyes landed on his left hand, which rested on her shoulder and played with the thin strap of her dress.

"And even if he said anything… would it really be so bad?" He asked and looked into her eyes again. Angelina looked away as she thought about it. Montague leaned his head down and kissed the side of her neck, causing her to lean her head back against the door.

"Come on, Angel, be brave. There is no real reason for us to hide." He whispered against her skin as he trailed kisses up her neck. Angelina bit her lip and cursed him silently for making her forget what she had been thinking about just seconds ago. It had been something he had himself said earlier, she was sure about this. She just couldn't remember…

Montague's lips travelled over her cheek to her lips touched hers gently, slowly, urging her softly to respond to his kiss. Her eyes had closed the moment his mouth had touched hers and when he left her lips again to continue his trail to her ear she put her hands in his hair.

She loved the feeling of those soft, dark strands between her fingers. And she was glad that his hair almost reached his chin thus giving her a lot to run her hands through while he started to nibble at her earlobe. If she could just remember what she had been thinking about earlier. She forced herself to pull him away from her, if only for a moment so she could think clearly again.

"Shouldn't you be against us being an official _couple_? After all, this would mean we had to admit to have feelings for each other. And according to you this would mean both of us losing control and no one wants to lose control." She asked him and was glad she had managed to still speak in whole sentences.

"Sometimes you have to decide if it's more important what you want or what you need." Montague replied and caught her lips in another kiss, giving her no time to reply.

Angelina sighed when his tongue slid past her lips. Montague stepped closer to her and pressed her body against the door. He kissed her slowly, taking his time exploring her mouth as though it was the first time. He felt her hands moving to the front of his shirt starting to unbutton it.

"You need me?" Angelina asked when he pulled back from the kiss and moved on to her neck.

"I need you." Montague said and nibbled at the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I want you." He pulled the first strap of her dress over her shoulder and let his lips take its place.

"I love you." He murmured and lightly bit her shoulder.

"And you know this very well." Angelina had managed to open all of the tiny buttons on his shirt and started to pull it out of his trousers. She ran her fingertips over his stomach, feeling the muscles moving underneath her hands as she moved them to his shoulders to get the shirt completely off his body.

Montague groaned against her shoulder when her hands ran over his stomach again to reach for his belt. She was already trying to open his trousers when he caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips to kiss them. Angelina was caught in his eyes and noticed too late what he was doing. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He gently laid her down on it and kneed over her, grinning down on her while he leaned in to kiss her.

And later, when she felt his lips on hers again, his skin against hers, and his breath mixed with hers she made a decision. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. And her hand ran slowly over his chest, where his heart was pounding for her as she whispered what he had hoped to hear from her.

"I'm brave."


End file.
